SUKAI LEGACY: Volume 01
by Sailor Cosmic Moon
Summary: A mix between Cowboy Bebop, TRON:LEGACY and Sailor Moon that is a lighter romantic, sci-fi comedy compared to Heartbreak Syndrome. It's a little mature and has some references to the 2017 Netflix series "Castlevania". So, I hope everyone enjoys this first volume! :)


**SUKAI LEGACY: Bookisode #01: The Boys…**

 _ **By: Sukai Todd/Skye Tsukino**_

 _ **FOR: NON-PROFIT, EDUCATIONAL PURPOSES… Read Further, If YOU DARE!**_

 **#01:**

 **The Boys…**

 **H** _ow, did this happen? Seriously, how did I end experiencing this? It's like – No, no! I have and I AM experiencing, everything I've everything I've yearned for in my deepest parts of my heart, Soul and even the darkest parts of my mind! And I can't lie, these really ARE things I've always wanted to experience and live into… But it doesn't change the fact, that some of them are so-ohh wrong and sinful; that I should be feeling so much guilt that I should be driven to suicide! The thing is though, I don't feel suicidal and I have very little guilt… At least, right now! I mean, I've achieved the majority of my goals; throughout this year. What the hell, should I feel guilty for? I mean yea, I may gone about some of it the wrong ways and I had close calls here and there… But still! And also, seeing as I've been saving the world from evil bitches, jealous bitches, flower bitches and even circus performing-bitches – I don't see why I should feel any guilt! And when it comes to Darien, well… What goes around, comes around, home skillet biscuit! Anyway, I'm thinking too much now… So, here's the story! Read further, if you dare…_

 **E** ntering the World of TRON aka, the Grid, was mostly accidental on Sukai's part… It was a form of escapism that she was testing out, when suddenly it became the world she nearly trapped forever in! The main (not-so) shocking truth, which she learned was not to just "be careful what you wish for, because you just might get it"; yet something deeper – "Anything you focus on, becomes part of your physical reality whether you want it subconsciously or not!" (Ask Teal Swan, about that quote…)… Now, starting with where it all began; let's go to Itou's Haunted Arcade shortly after Sukai managed to sneakily pass her Math 100 Final! With a little help, from a divine source… 😉 😉! A mix of studying her ass off and having some Divine Guidance; but more on that later... Anyway, let's get to the part where she's entering the Grid; shall we? Alright, well it's a dark and stormy night outside of an abandoned, horror-themed arcade and maid café in Crystal, Tokyo that went by the name Itou's (in tribute to the Legendary Horror Manga Genius/Stephen King of Horror Manga aka Junji Itou!). And our anti-protagonist Sukai was trying to make an old-school Castlevania game work by forcing her coin into the coin-slot; and seeing as she was rather frustrated by seeing how one of her friend's constant victim control dynamic and braggadocios tools of manipulation (and the fact that she was so easily feeding into the egomaniacal part of cosplay, showing off her perfect boyfriend etc. Etc. on Facebook) was beginning to become too much for her stomach on a daily basis… "Especially with her stealing every dream cosplay, I've ever had! Stupid bitch…" She growled, griping to herself her frustrations becoming extremely visible. "That bitch couldn't last one day, in my shoes… None of those bitches, could!" Sukai griped through clenched teeth, "Oy vay… Fuck this SHIT!" She shouted slamming the coin into the coin-slot for one final try. "Huhh… The times, I wish I was Dracula from Castlevania!" Sukai rubbed her forehead watching the coin popping out of the coin-slot and landing in front of her feet. "If I had my way, I'd kill the idiot who never fixed this dumbass game…" She thought aloud, angrily. "Fuck it, this arcade is lackluster and pathetic… Not even one fucking entity, has been around me! I'm so done with this ridiculous shit. I've wasted enough time, to become a star on Facebook! Oh, wait…" She paused, "Hmm, hmm… That's not why I'm here! This egotistical society, is palpable…" Sukai giggled cockily. "What was that?" A sudden, rather cliched, booming, low, European-accented voice demanded as the lights in the arcade went off and winds blasted the cobwebs harshly towards Sukai. "Huhh?" She lifted an eyebrow, feeling her onyx, leather, mini-boots pressing against the old wooden floor; whilst guarding her face with her arms up… "I said, what was that?!" The voice demanded. "Huhh?" Sukai gripped the handle of the Castlevania game trying not to get blown away. "ANSWER ME!" He (The Voice) roared. "Oy… Look, if you want me to answer you; you're gonna need to calm down, first!" She argued, in annoyance. "WHAATT?" Dracula demanded. "I said, if you'd like my answer to your question; then calm the hell down!" Sukai shouted, not even fazed by the fact that she was now trapped in a haunted arcade named after Junji Itou (who is alive, at the time of this writing…)! "Ahh, I see…" Dracula agreed, reluctantly. "Clever girl, you are." He explained in a calmer tone, as a few lights came back on in the darkened arcade… "Well, thank you." Sukai replied, cockily. "You are welcome. Now answer my question, what was your remark earlier?" Dracula's voice asked, showing off his confidence. "If I had my way, I'd murder the idiot who was too brainless to fix the slot mechanism within this Castlevania game?" She asked, awkwardly. "No, no after that!" He snapped… "Huhh? Ahh… Yes, the egotistical, egomaniacal ways of this society are palpable, a bittersweet humor at best." Sukai explained, thoughtfully. "I see. And you have someone you think easily falls into the category of egomaniacal and tends to play the victim and at the same time, acting boastful every other chance she can receive?" Dracula asked deviously… "Well, yea… She gets everything and she HAS everything, so she needs to get the fuck over the pain from her past! If she thought ONE bad year was painful, she needs to try and see just horrendous it is living through three horrific years straight of personal transformation and heartbreak syndrome!" Sukai explained, getting tested just talking about this specific bitch… "Not to mention, the fact that she's mutual friends with a waste of atoms who caused me all that pain three years ago… I guess, it's four years ago now." She thought aloud, with an intensely heavy, elongated sigh. "She's blind and spoiled as fuck, she couldn't understand my pain if that was all she had left to hold onto, in her life…" Sukai added, heading to pick up her coin… "I see. It sounds to me, as though you are deserving of something better in your life than the current circumstances you're experiencing." Dracula's voice explained, as he was rubbing his chin thoughtfully back in his Castle (wherever it was in Europe, that has a name I can't pronounce for my life…). "Tell me about it!" Sukai snapped, rolling her eyes. "If that is what you wish. What is your greatest wish, right now?" Dracula asked, flirting ever-so-slightly! "To experience what I want and make all those who have made me experience pain and suffering of any kind; grovel on their knees and suffer for their sins against me!" She explained, with a hateful passion burning within her Soul… "Sounds reasonable, to me… However, you want me to believe you don't desire anything which she possesses?" He asked sensing Sukai's conflicted emotional body. "Well… There is one thing, but it's rather pointless to even suggest." Sukai explained sheepishly. "What is it?" Dracula already knew… "My Only Love… NOT her boyfriend, but My Only Love! I don't want her perfect-ass boyfriend, whom only looks good in cosplay. Although in cosplay he's fuckable, in my opinion…" She was getting slightly carried away. "Who is your Only Love?" Dracula was asking, more for the effect rather than out of true curiosity. "Mamoru Chiba… But he doesn't exist in this world, he's an anime character. And he's an idiotic, waste of creativity of Naoko Takeuchi's part! And God's part, to some degree… I hate him with a passion!" Sukai wasn't afraid to say exactly what was her on mind! "You just said, he's your Only Love?" Dracula asked, a bit confounded. "It's a hate-love relationship. I hate him, he's my love slave…" She bluntly shrugged, not thinking much of this entity's perspective on bringing her True Love into her life at the perfect time… "Ah. Well if you wish to escape from the rotting, egomaniacal, virtually-controlled society you are living in now… Follow the lights coming from the hallways." Dracula explained as all the lights once again blew out in the arcade; this time a few the light bulbs popped and sparked into pieces. "Excuse me, Sir. I hate to be rude, but I don't see any hallways?" Sukai asked, "My name is Vlad. Vlad Dracul…" Dracula introduced himself calmly. "Huhh?" She asked lifting an intrigued eyebrow, "I hope you're not the one from Twilight…" Sukai joked lightly. "I hate Twilight…" Dracula growled getting tested, quickly. "Now follow the lights in the hallway!" He commanded as Sukai scratched her head. "I would if there was a hallway…" She scratched her head, feeling out of touch at the moment! Only to watch as the Castlevania game lit up in bright, neon-bloodred lighting and sparks blew from it…

 **F** inally, as Sukai checked her nail polish, to make sure it wasn't too chipped from her fight with slot machine… "Huhh?" She instantly understood, watching the Castlevania machine slide to the side of the wall and the double door sliding open into the mysterious hallway. "Okay… I guess, I'll be back later!" Sukai nodded as she walked into the hallway as small, neon white lights brightened her way and led her into an old, dusty lab full of astronomy tools and an enormous laser aimed at a large, dusty desk where an old school Apple 2 computer sat… "Hmm?" Sukai asked as a small spark blew from the desk lamp and she bravely sat down at the desk. "I'm a Microsoft user…" She wondered aloud, as the screen suddenly came on… "Where am I?" The Computer asked. "Earth." It read her response out loud. "Authentication Complete." The Computer replied… "What's my operating system?" He asked. "How am I supposed to know?" Sukai demanded, as the Computer suddenly showed a file with the title ENCOM on it… "ENCOM." The Computer agreed, as she clicked on it after dusting off the mouse. "Who are you?" He asked stoically… "Sukai Todd." The Computer continued reading her responses. "What does Sukai Todd, live by?" He asked curiously. "Happiness." The Computer read off her answer. "Sukai Todd, activate Laser Portal?" He asked as Sukai clicked the YES button on the screen with her mouse… "Enter Password." The Computer explained, as Sukai typed in the first password that came into her mind. "Girls' Generation. Password Incorrect. Try again…" The Computer encouraged her, deviously… "Password: FREEDOMTRON. Password Correct. Access GRANTED! Continue through Portal?" The Computer gave her one final chance, to turn back. "I've got nothing to lose, this is all just a dream after all…" Sukai sighed, using her mouse to click the YES button above the blinking question box. Suddenly! The Laser zapped her into the Grid…

 **#02:**

 **The Boys… :** **给我乖** **(Drip)!**

" **H** uhh?" Sukai demanded, landing inside the Grid's Arcade… "Hmm? Huhh?!" She gasped, hearing the sound of an enormous aircraft zooming above the arcade. "Oh shit!" Sukai thought aloud, racing outside of the Arcade and watching as the Recognizer aimed its spotlight on her… "Huhh?! Huhh, huhh, huhh, huhh!" She began trying to race away, only to watch the roads fell down around her and the area she was standing on was lifting closer and closer towards the stormy skies… "This isn't happening!" Sukai exclaimed, as the Recognizer landed in front of her. "Oh, man! This is happening…" She realized, as two of the Programs immediately gripped her arms and examined the back of her uniform shirt… "This Program has no disc! Another stray…" One of the Program's growled. "Hey, hey, hey! Whoa, whoa… I'm not a program! I'm not a program!" Sukai argued, feeling the 2nd Program slamming against the wall of the Recognizer as her shoes were clamped to the bottom of the Recognizer. "Not the games, not the games, not the games…" A frightened, Stray Program pleaded to himself… "What's his problem?" Sukai asked turning to a nearby stray program. "He's afraid of the games." Mamoru Chiba explained, thoughtfully… "What are these games?" She asked him, out of curiosity. "Your life or death." He confidently replied, turning to her as their eyes locked and they gawked at each-other flirtatiously for a few moments…. "Well, that's not a vague description, at all!" Sukai joked, gazing at the Moon above them that was parting the dark, greyish, cotton candy-looking clouds! "Hmm, hmm! You'll understand in time, Bun-Head…" Mamoru chuckled, flirtatiously… "It's a hairstyle! And what makes you think, I can't figure it out?" She snapped, feeling a little turned on and at the same time a little tested! "Don't be too cocky, Ms. Bun-Head…" He smirked, chuckling confidently. "Men…" Sukai sighed, rolling her eyes… "Are you two together?" A Rectifier asked, noticing their obvious chemistry. "Huhh? No!" Sukai blushed, intensely… "Not yet." Mamoru grinned, as they arrived outside the Armory. "Rectify. Rectify. Rectify… Games." The 1st Program listed off the assignments, to each of the stray programs… "Look, I know you probably get this a lot but there's been a big mistake." Sukai tried to sweet-talk her way out of this one… "Games." The Program snapped as she and Darien/Mamoru watched as the frightened Stray Program escaped from the Guides to the Armory. "AAAHHH! ERASE MEEEE!" The fearful Program exclaimed, suddenly hoping into a large, industrial fan and experiencing immediate DEresolution… "Ullpp!" Sukai gulped. "What was it, I said about being too cocky; Ms. Bun-Head?" Darien asked, confidently. "Watch it, Tuxedo Creep! Who wears a Tuxedo in the middle of a thunderstorm, anyways?" She demanded, as she confidently walked onto her place in front of the Armory Guides. "I do…" Mamoru explained, sharply as she went down into the elevator; already erasing him and his handsomeness in that tux, out of her mind!

 **F** inally, as the elevator arrived in the Armory, Sukai glanced around at the Sirens hidden in their shells. And as they all exited their shells, she lifted an eyebrow realizing they were all male… "Huhh?" She asked, noticing one particular Siren stretching and yawning in a bored fashion in his older, neon, bloodred, light-suit as he cleaned out his cornea. "Spike…" Sukai trailed off, quietly as he and the other Sirens smirked at her and Oh Sang Woo and Ayato Sakamaki stood next to her and used their index fingers to peel off her onyx, thigh-highs. "Hey, hey! I don't know you guys, like that yet!" She blushed, innocently as she realized she was in her lingerie. "Huh? It's cold in here…" She blushed, covering her bra with her arms and shivering slightly. "Hmm… She is different!" Spike chuckled, with an erotic moan as Sukai's pink catsuit materialized around her body… "Hmm?" Sukai asked, as the Sirens placed her armor on carefully and it linked together tightly against her catsuit. And with Spike's confident nod, Ayato handed him her Identity Disc and he placed it onto her the top of her back… "Attention Program. You will receive an Identity Disc. Everything you do or learn, will be imprinted onto this Disc. If you lose your Disc or fail to follow commands; you will be subject to immediate DEresolution." The Female Announcer explained, as Sukai's glowed a bright, neon-pink for a moment. "What am I supposed to do?" Sukai asked, watching the other Sirens load back into their shells… "Survive." Spike patted her on the small of her back, flirtatiously. "How?" She asked, a bit annoyed with his vague answer… "You'll figure it out, eventually…" He chuckled, heading towards the backdoor of the Armory. "Will you help me?" She demanded, hearing the roars of the crowd growing closer. "Maybe. I don't feel like it, right now…" Spike's reply caused Sukai to roll her eyes harshly, as she headed into the Arena… "Jerk…" She griped in annoyance whilst stepping into the Arena and began wrapping her mind around what was happening!

 **#03:**

 **Hidden Horrors…**

 **T** he sound of the crowd incessant cheers and intense stomps onto the bleachers made Sukai's anxiety arise to new heights! "Disc Wars! Disc Wars! Disc Wars! Disc Wars!" The crowd of Programs cheered, stomping and clapping to the beats of the battles. "Now initiating Disc Wars… Program 7 Vs. Program 3!" The Announcer calmly explained… "I have a three-inch version of you on my shelf!" Sukai thought aloud as Program 3 grabbed his Disc and hopped towards her with a slash of his Disc; amazed to see she dodged it with a quick breakdancing move… "Whoaa! This is looking too much, like TRON: LEGACY…" She thought aloud, sliding up from her breakdance movement and gripping the Program by his neck; then slamming her Disc into his face… "Program 3 DEresolution. Program 7 Victory!" The Announcer called as the audience ended up creating a mix of cheers and sneers. "I won, now let me out!" Sukai commanded, as she began racing towards the most obvious room she could see materializing… "Program 7 Violation." The Announcer snapped as the audience began boo-ing Sukai. "Huhh! Whatever…" She rolled her eyes, as she sliced two other Programs currently battling in a Disc War; although the second one was more of an accident… "Programs 5 and 6 DEresolution. Program 7 Victory." She (The Announcer) explained, as Sukai tripped on the slickness of the floors materializing around her. "Initiate Final Battle. Program 7 Vs. Rinzler!" The Announcer announced, confidently. As Sukai forced herself up and watched as Rinzler walked onto the scene; he was tall, slender Program with muscle and well-fitting Light-Suit. "You gotta be kidding me…" She panted, with a slight blush watching Rinzler reveal two Discs one with White Light and the other Bloodred Light… "Gll…" Rinzler growled at her. "Let's do this!" Sukai exclaimed, grabbing her Disc and trying to pull two out of it. "Oh come, is that even legal?!" She growled, through clenched teeth; suddenly slamming her Disc against Rinzler's White Disc and dodging the neck slice that would've occurred… "Ohh shit!" Sukai shouted, hitting the ground and using her ankles to spin the other Disc back at Rinzler. Another breakdance movement, she was using! "Fucking newb…" Rinzler chuckled flirtatiously, at Sukai as she arose from the ground and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't underestimate me, Rinzler!" She warned, as they began battling powerfully against each-other… To the point, where they ended up battling upside down in the Arena. "Rinzler! Rinzler! Rinzler!" The crowd continued cheering on Rinzler… "Follow me, newb…" He smirked under his helmet, as he darted towards the top of the Arena reversing the stage and causing them both to land in front of each-other…

 **A** nd with a sharp bounce Sukai did her best to dodge Rinzler's Discs; only to feel Rinzler pounce from the ceiling onto her, sitting over her and sliding her down to the edge of the Arena stage. Then as her Disc slid out of her hand, the slash Rinzler had managed to create on Sukai's shoulder began bleeding a bit… The blood droplets then bubbled up and shimmered in the lights of the Arena. "User?" Rinzler gasped, holding his Disc to her neck. "Microsoft!" Sukai grinned, cockily… "KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL HER!" The crowd roared, only to watch as Rinzler put his Discs back in place and pull Sukai's side next to his. "BOOOOOO! AAWWWW!" The crowd began groaning in disappointment, "What is that Program?" C.L.U's Right Hand Man, asked. "Identify Yourself Program." Prince Sapphire commanded… "I'm not a Program!" Sukai exclaimed passionately, feeling Rinzler's grip on her wrist growing firmer. "Identify." C.L.U commanded. "My name is Sukai Todd!" She introduced herself causing the entirety of the crowd, to go silent in astonishment… "Bring her to me." C.L.U snapped as Sukai continued gazing at the shocked faces within the crowd with a slight smirk.

 _ **To Be Continued!**_


End file.
